Instituto Konohagakure: ¡Batalla musical!
by Shina'Chan 'Ttebane
Summary: El Instituto Konohagakure es como cualquier otra, regida por las leyes comunes de sociedad, mejor dicho cada quien con su "grupito", y esto no puede ser cambiado por algo como la música, ¿no? Naruhina, Sasusaku, Gaamatsu, Nejiten, Shikatema, Saino, etc. Mal summary, lo sé pero denle una oportunidad. AU y algo Ooc
1. Prólogo

El Instituto Konohagakure es como cualquier otra, regida por las leyes comunes de sociedad, mejor dicho cada quien con su "grupito", y esto no puede ser cambiado por algo como la música, ¿no?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ni el Anime o el Manga de Naruto me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

La historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno (AU), entonces la trama es de mi pertenecía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La vida de los estudiantes de Konohagakure es como cualquier otra, un grupo de chicas distintas se unen para enfrentar las leyes de la sociedad.

Esas son ellas, Matsuri, Sakura, Hinata y Tenten, quienes se unen para ir en contra de la monotonía diaria y la aburrida vida de los estudiantes junto a sus amigas.

Todo gracias a la nueva oportunidad de aquel instituto.


	2. Capítulo I

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Disclaimer:**

Ni el Anime o el Manga de Naruto me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

La historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno (AU), entonces la trama es de mi pertenecía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El molesto sonido del despertador logro irrumpir mi cita con Morfeo, me removí molesta entre las sabana y deslice una mano fuera de mi calientita cama para apagar el endemoniado aparato.

Volví a dormir, no sé por cuanto solo recuerdo caer de la cama tras el aterrador y molesto grito de mi prima, venga por Dios no debía ser muy tarde, ¿no?

Ok, retiro lo dicho, son las 07:24 a.m., por Dios, ¡Las 07:24 de la mañana! ¡Entro a las 08:00 a.m. a mi nuevo instituto!

Salí rápidamente del enredo de sabanas en el que me encontraba y corrí al baño, me di uno de los baños más rápidos en mi adolescente vida. Tomé el uniforme que consistía en una simple falda corta a cuadros negra, roja y blanca, una blusa blanca de manga larga simple, una corbata de la misma tela que la falda y un saco rojo, junto a unas medias sobre las rodillas de color negra.

Me vestí rápidamente y tome mis cosas para bajar corriendo las escaleras hasta la cocina donde tome un vaso con zumo de naranja, una tostada y una manzana.

Escuche como mi tío me gritaba que tuviera cuidado antes de salir por la puerta principal. Corrí hasta la estación del metro y espere mi turno.

_"Bravo Matsuri, simplemente genial, tu primer día en el nuevo instituto y ya vas tarde." _Me reproche mentalmente mientras estaba en el metro y era apretujada por los demás.

_"Nota mental: No quedarse hasta tarde leyendo mangas o viendo animes, aplica también con los videojuegos."_

Oh, válgame Dios, no me he presentado, que mala imagen que doy, ¿no?

Vale, Soy Matsuri Nakamura, tengo 16 años y amo la música. Soy muy patosa por lo que siempre ando con algún raspón o moretón en el cuerpo, suelo ser despistada y algo distraída, muy perezosa para las tareas pero entiendo todo lo que escucho o veo. Físicamente soy de baja estatura, cuerpo no muy desarrollado y de cabello castaño y ojos negros.

Vivo con mi tío, su esposa y su estúpida hija.

No, no me malentiendan, les estoy demasiado agradecida por tenerme con ellos pero mi "querida" prima es un demonio, ella es completamente diferente a mi tío, es una maldita bruja vestida de ángel, cuando pasa algo malo siempre me echa la culpa a mí y como soy una "arrimada" –palabras textuales de ella- mi tío siempre cree en su adorable hija que para mi desgracia tengo que aguantar.

Esa es la tonta de Shion, Shion Setsu. Una chica alta de cuerpo envidiable, cabellera rubia y ojos negros.

Debo recalcar que gracias a Dios no llevo el mismo apellido que ella ya que mi madre era hermana de mi querido tío Kai, y por lo tanto llevo el apellido de mi padre.

En fin, ella es una insoportable que me chantajea cada que puede pero lo peor es que ella va a mi nuevo instituto, aunque gracias a Dios en pocos días me mudó al departamento que mis padres dejaron antes de morir para mí.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando llegue a mi parada y baje siendo arrastrada por otros, corrí desde la estación hasta el gran edificio.

Oh, por cierto mi tío Kai me había traído unos días antes por lo que se me hizo fácil llegar porque ya me sabía el camino. Como dije antes, tengo una buena memoria.

Cuando llegue el aire me faltaba, debo avisar con tiempo que soy muy mala con los deportes, pero en fin, al llegar ya casi no había nadie por los alrededores por lo que supuse deberían estar en la ceremonia de apertura.

Emprendí carrera otra vez y llegue hasta el gran salón, abría las puertas y supe en ese momento que fue un error, todos regresaron a ver quién llegaba a esa hora.

Después de unos cuantos murmullos volvieron a lo suyo, me senté en una de las últimas filas y sentí a alguien más que se sentó cerca de mí.

La mire, su cabello rosa destacaba y sus ojos jades deslumbraban, era realmente linda.

Me miró y con una sonrisa habló.

-Hola, soy Sakura Haruno-

-Eh, hola, soy Matsuri Nakamura- respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¿También nueva?- pregunto

-Hehehe pues, sí- respondí rascándome la nuca.

Estábamos teniendo una gran y amena charla cuando las luces se prendieron e iluminaron el escenario donde se encontraban tres figuras con instrumentos en la mano y una cuarta sentada lista para tocar en una batería.

Al lado izquierdo se encontraba un pelinegro con un bajo Fender Squier de 6 cuerdas blanco, en medio un rubio con una guitarra Ibanez JEM dorada, y a su lado derecho un pelirrojo con una Fender Mustang negra, atrás en la batería un castaño de cabello largo. Las tres figuras que se encontraban de pie tenían frente a ellos un micrófono.

La música comenzó con la voz del rubio a la que enseguida se unió la guitarra y los demás instrumentos.

(One Ok Rock – Re: Make)

**_You take me back  
And show me you're the only one  
Reel it away  
You got me over, got to run  
You're still alive and never gonna take off your language  
Just complicated_**

_**Umarete michi ari koko made**_  
_**Ayunda kono michi no saki wa**_  
_**Dare ni mo fumi komaretaku wa**_  
_**Nainda dakedo ne**_

_**Hamerarete shimaeba break me up**_  
_**Tomarerya wait for a moment**_  
_**Koko made sa falling out yeah**_  
_**Girigiri no long thought of time**_

_**You can feel it! **_

Todos se volvieron locos y gritaban "Shinobi's". Voltee a ver a Sakura, ella tenía una mueca de disgusto en su cara, no lo entiendo, todas las chicas están babeando por aquellos "atractivos" chicos que están en el escenario, pero ella no.

**_I can't believe in you  
I see you 'nother day, 'nother way  
Nobody standing here  
There's something you can see I'll be your baby  
Jiko no ego munashiku yuku sue  
Yeah, I'm sorry  
Hakichigai hanahada shikute mou doubt  
Iki chigai all day  
All day no no no...  
(I'm breaking down!) _**

Admitía lo impresionante y buenos que son, la coordinación entre todos los instrumentos y la voz de aquel rubio son sorprendentes. Los coros hechos por el pelinegro y el pelirrojo sonaban increíbles.

_**I keep on trying to reach you with my broken legs  
How many times have you seen me when I fall  
But now I know you're not the only thing let me fall  
That one I need to share**_

**_Kudaranai hibi mo nai ku sa kurai_**  
**_Sore gurai wa kara yo baka janai_**  
**_I never give myself to you anymore_**

Y aunque me costara admitir, no son tan malos, pero a pesar de eso tanto Sakura como yo nos mantenemos indiferentes ante ellos.

**_I can't believe in you  
I see you 'nother day, 'nother way  
Nobody standing here  
There's something you can see I'll be your baby  
Jiko wa anji munashiku kizukeba  
Oh another me  
Hakichigai hanahada shikute mou doubt  
Iki chigai all day _****  
****_  
I can't believe in you  
I see you 'nother day, 'nother way  
Nobody standing here  
There's something you can see I'll be your baby  
Jiko wa anji munashiku kizukeba  
Oh another me  
Hakichigai hanahada shikute mou doubt  
Iki chigai all day_**

_**I can't believe in you oh**_  
_**I can't believe in you wow**_  
_**Raretsu shita musuu no sentaku wa No!**_  
_**Kachihokori baka bakari de ja mou doubt**_  
_**Iki chigai all day**_

Todos estaban eufóricos, fue un excelente show. Por un momento pensé que era alguna banda famosa de la que no he escuchado por lo buenos que eran pero si no fuera por los uniformes no podía terminar convenciéndome que son alumnos.

El rubio sonrió felinamente, de contextura delgada pero con músculos bien definidos –se notaban incluso con aquel uniforme encima-, alto, de ojos azules y unas extrañas marcas en las mejillas.

El pelinegro era un poco más alto pero con la misma contextura, sus ojos igual de ébano que su cabello.

El pelirrojo era de la misma estatura que el rubio, en su frente un tatuaje en kanji que significa "amor", ojos aguamarina.

El castaño de la batería tiene el cabello largo, tomado en una coleta baja y ojos perlas, aún más alto que los anteriores.

Tras unas cuantas sonrisas ladeadas que dejaron a más de una K.O y alguno que otro coqueteo descarado por parte de las féminas bajaron del escenario y en él se presentó una rubia de grandes proporciones y ojos miel.

**_-Mocosos, bienvenidos a un año más de estudio, como cada año tuvimos una gran presentación del nuevo tema que se realiza como materia extra que sirve para los puntajes, este año será nada más y nada menos que la música, ya sea instrumental o canto, esta estará a cargo de los siguientes tutores: Hatake Kakashi, Yuhi Kurenai, Mitarashi Anko, Sarutobi Asuma, Umino Iruka y Maito Gai quienes seguirán las ordenes tanto mías como de Jiraiya y Orochimaru.-_**Anunció con voz potente tras el micrófono.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, este instituto tiene una jerarquización muy curiosa cuando se trata de su estructura interna, está al mando de Tsunade Senju, Orochimaru y Jiraiya, también llamados los sannin, de ellos tres la que manda sobre todos e incluso sobre ellos es Tsunade, por lo tanto ella es la directora de la institución pero tiene asesoramiento de Orochimaru y Jiraiya quienes también toman las decisiones y mandan sobre otros.

En fin, tras unas cuantas palabras más y no sé qué tantas cosas, nos mandaron a las aulas para recibir a quienes serán nuestros tutores a cargo.

Todos salieron desordenados y haciendo un bullicio, hablando de lo genial que es esa banda **_Shinobi's _**o algo así y de lo interesante que será este año.

Puff, no era para tanto.

Fui hasta mi salón y tome asiento un poco al fondo, cerca de la ventana.

Frente a mí se sentó una inconfundible cabellera rosa, Sakura volteo y me sonrió, esa chica me caía bien.

Pero no pudimos conversar ya que enseguida el salón se llenó de gritos y murmullos que nos hizo voltear hasta la puerta por donde entraban los cuatro Shinobi's, Sakura y yo rodamos los ojos.

E incluso fuimos nuevamente interrumpidas con la llegada del profesor al salón.

-Muy buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Umino Iruka y seré vuestro tutor en este año escolar- Habló con una sonrisa

Se dedicó a pasar lista para después hablar no sé cuántas cosas sobre la importancia del estudio y otras cosas así, ya saben, lo típico.

-Bien, en cuanto se trata de a la materia extra para ganar puntajes este año se trata como ya sabrán de música, si desean inscribirse pueden hacerlo recurriendo a cualquier maestro a cargo lo cual me incluye- dijo mientras ahora todos prestaban atención- Ahora bien, les explicaré mejor de que va, esta materia se divide en tres, instrumental para quienes tocaran algún instrumentos sin acompañamiento de voz y será individual o en grupos; Solistas para quienes tomaran el canto pero lo harán individualmente, y por último las bandas o grupos, que serán conformados tanto por cantantes como por músicos instrumentales.-

Tomó un respiro para continuar.

-Como todos los años, cada división realizara una competencia, Orochimaru se encargara de la división instrumental junto a Mitarashi Anko y Maito Gai; Tsunade-sama se encargara de los solistas junto a Sarutobi Asuma y yo; por último Jiraiya se encargara de las bandas o grupos junto a Hatake Kakashi y Yuhi Kurenai- Termino de explicar

Sonaba interesante pero no era obligatoria, ¿no?

-Y para los nuevos, esto es obligatorio-

_"__Mierda" –_Pensé

Me gusta la música pero no me gusta la idea de participar sola, se tocar algunos instrumentos pero no quiero tocar sola, lo de cantar creo que no se me da y si pienso en una banda, pues ahí muero, soy nueva por lo que no podría agruparme con nadie.

_"__¿Y ahora qué haré?" _–Me pregunté mentalmente mientras suspire pesadamente.

-Hey, ¿te gustaría formar una banda?- preguntó Sakura.


	3. Capítulo II

_**-Hey, ¿te gustaría formar una banda?- preguntó Sakura.**_

Parpadeé varias veces, venga esta chica es genial!

-Claro!- Respondí alegremente

-¿Sabes tocar algún instrumento?- Me miró

-Sí, bueno se tocar la guitarra tanto acústica como eléctrica, también algo de batería, puedo componer y canto un poco pero creo que no se me da muy bien jeje- respondí un poco avergonzada.

-¡Genial! Yo solo se tocar el bajo y canto un poco- Dijo con emoción

-Pero necesitamos más integrantes- Hablé pensando un poco mejor la situación.

_-Oye Hina, ¿qué harás para este año?- Le preguntó una castaña a una peli azul, pude escucharla ya que se encontraban a nuestro lado._

_-No lo sé Tenten, tal vez haga un instrumental con la guitarra o el violín- Respondió con desinterés._

_-Alégrate, yo lo único que se es tocar la batería y no me sirve para el instrumental- Dijo resignada _

_-Podrías formar una banda- habló con tranquilidad y dedicando una sonrisa_

_-Hina! Eres mi heroína- abrazo a la peli azul_

Sakura y yo nos miramos y nos dimos cuenta de que pensábamos lo mismo.

-Oigan chicas, soy Sakura Haruno y ella es Matsuri Nakamura, escuchamos que decían que querían formar una banda y pues nosotras tenemos la misma idea pero nos hace falta integrantes, ¿les parece bien que nos unamos?- Sakura lo explicó tan bien, que yo no tuve necesidad de decir algo, solo sonreí y salude con la mano

-Hola! Yo soy Tenten Ama y ella es Hinata Hyuga, sí, bueno por mi parte no hay problema y creo que por Hina tampoco- miró a la peli azul la cual solo asintió con una sonrisa- eso parece un sí, así que está bien-

Tenten es una chica alta, delgada, ojos chocolate y cabello castaño amarrado en dos chonguitos.

Hinata es casi de mi estatura, un tanto más alta, con el uniforme de una o dos tallas más grande, melena rizada azul oscura y ojos perlas tras unos lentes.

Charlamos un rato, quedamos en que Sakura será la bajista, Tenten la baterista y, Hinata y yo como guitarrista, después en receso iríamos a un lugar más tranquilo y se decidiría quien cantará.

Cuando por fin toco el timbré que anunció el receso todas salimos en dirección a un jardín que según Hinata y Tenten, no es muy concurrido.

-¿¡Sakura!?-

-¡Ino!- Exclamó sorprendida la pelirrosa a una rubia

-¡Sakura! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que habías vuelto?-Reclamó la oji cielo.

-Lo siento, acabo de llegar ayer en la mañana y tuve que acomodar mis cosas-Se disculpó Sakura

-Jum, por lo menos una llamada ¿no?- dijo cruzando los brazos en su pecho.

-Ya, basta Ino-cerda, por lo menos se educada y preséntate-

-Oye! Frente de marquesina-Le saco la lengua en un gesto infantil- Perdón, soy Yamanaka Ino, es un gusto conocerlas-

-Soy Nakamura Matsuri- - Hyuga Hinata- -Me llamo Tenten Ama-

-Oye cerda, acompáñanos- dijo burlona Sakura

-Calla frente de marquesina, a la final si voy, pero antes debo ir por alguien, ¿dónde estarán ustedes?- preguntó la rubia

-En el invernadero- Respondió Tenten

-Nos vemos allá!- Se despidió y salió corriendo hacia quien sabe dónde.

Cuando llegamos a una estructura en la parte posterior del edificio, nos acercamos hasta un sector con unas bancas donde pudimos sentarnos.

-Bien, veamos quien cantará, vas tu primero Hinata- Ordenó Tenten

-Vale, tú me sigues Tenten-

(Long Kiss Goodbye – HalCali Ending 7de Naruto Shippuden)

Hinata**:**

_**Konda wa itsu aeru ka nante**__**  
**__**Sonna kaoshite yoku ierutte**__**  
**_

Tenten

_**Omotteta yo nande darou**_

Hinata  
_**Nani mo ki ni naranai FURIshite**__**  
**__**Ii wake suru nara kikou sama de**__  
_

Tenten

_**Tsunagatte taikara**__**Mou kao mo mitakunai megurokawazoi**__**  
**__**Arienai tenkai odoru KEETAI**__**  
**__**GOODBYE MEERU naraba wasuretai**__**  
**__**"Hold me tight" but "dokka kietai"**__**  
**__**Anytime shiberisugi no KY**__**  
**__**Chirari miseru tsuyogari na "I cry"**__**  
**__**Namida no kouka wa dore kurai?**__**  
**_

Hinata &amp;Tenten  
_**Watashi na ri ni "ai saretai" afureru no ni kimi ga mienai**__**  
**__**Nido to kimi no aenai sonna ki ga suru n da…**__**  
**__**Tsutaetai no ni umai kotoba mietara nai watashi tabun**__**  
**__**Uso demo ii no ni "ikanai demo" ienai yo**_

-Genial!- Dijimos Sakura y yo al mismo tiempo.

Hinata estaba completamente sonrojada y Tenten sonreía abiertamente.

-Mi turno!- Grito Sakura

(For you - AZU Ending 12 de Naruto Shippuden)

_**Koko ni aruno wa kimi ga ima made eranda michi no**__**  
**__**Kotae tachi yo hora jishin motte susumeba ii**__**  
**__**totemo shizen nano ame agari no**__**  
**__**asufaruto ni niji kakaru youni**__**LONELY kaze ga fuite**__**  
**__**FEELING ki ga tsuita yo**__**  
**__**kotae wa doko nimo nai kedo**__**  
**__**CALL ME wakaetteru wa**__**  
**__**WITH YOU ai wa itsumo**__**  
**__**Ataeau mono**__**FOR YOU**__**  
**__**Kitto kimi wa itsu no hi ka**__**  
**__**Kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara**__**  
**__**Nando tzumazu itato shitemo**__**  
**__**FOR YOU**__**  
**__**Taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu**__**  
**__**Yume miru koto**__**  
**__**Kokoro dake wa tozasanaide ite**_

Era sorprendente, todas cantaban tan bien que me dio vergüenza, creo que mi voz no les haría buena competencia.

-Nada mal, frente de marquesina- Apareció Ino junto a otra rubia de ojos verdes que traía consigo una guitarra acústica en su espalda- Bien chicas, les presento a Temari Sabaku No- Hablo animadamente la oji azul, la otra chica solo sonreía.

Tras presentarnos se armó una conversación muy amena por lo que creí que no cantaría, eso me aliviaba, pero no, Sakura lo recordó.

-Un momento-Dijo Sakura llamando la atención de todas- Matsuri aún no canta-

Todas me miraron y yo me quede en blanco.

"_Mierda" _–Pensé

-¿Debo cantar? –Pregunté

Todas me miraron como si me hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

-Todas lo hicimos, tú también debes hacerlo- Habló

-Vale- hice una pausa- Disculpa Temari-san, ¿podría prestarme un momento su guitarra?- La rubia asintió y me entrego la guitarra, suspire derrotada, cerré los ojos y tome una gran bocanada de aire.

(Ichiban no Takaramoro – Girls Dead Monster &amp; LiSA versión final)

_**Kao o awashitara kenkashite bakari**__**  
**__**Sore mo ii omoide datta**__**Kimi ga oshiete kuretan da mou kowakunai**__**  
**__**Donna fujiyuu de mo shiawase wa tsukameru dakara**__**Hitori de mo yuku yo tatoe tsurakute mo**__**  
**__**Kimi to mita yume wa kanarazu motteku yo**__**  
**__**Kimi to ga yokatta hoka no dare mo de mo nai**__**  
**__**Demo mezameta asa kimi wa inain da ne**_

_**Zutto asondereru sonna ki ga shiteta**__**  
**__**Ki ga shite ita dake wakatteru**__**  
**__**Umarete kita koto mou koukai wa shinai**__**  
**__**Matsuri no ato mitai sabishii kedo sorosoro yukou**__**Doko made mo yuku yo koko de shitta koto**__**  
**__**Shiawase to iu yume o kanaete miseru yo**__**  
**__**Kimi to hanarete mo donna ni tooku natte mo**__**  
**__**Atarashii asa ni atashi wa ikiru yo**__**Hitori de mo yuku yo shinitaku natte mo**__**  
**__**Koe ga kikoeru yo shinde wa ikenai to**__**  
**__**Tatoe tsurakute mo sabishisa ni naite mo**__**  
**__**Kokoro no oku ni wa nukumori o kanjiru yo**__**Megutte nagarete toki wa utsuroi da**__**  
**__**Mou nani ga atta ka omoidasenai kedo**__**  
**__**Me o tojite mireba dareka no waraigoe**__**  
**__**Nazeka sore ga ima ichiban no takaramono**_

Abrí los ojos, era un silencio demasiado tenso, solté un sonoro suspiro.

-Les dije que no era buena cantando- Rompí el silencio

Todas seguían en silencio.

-Eso fue…-empezó Sakura

-Impresionante- terminaron todas

Me sonroje de inmediato, pude sentir mis mejillas arder y agache la mirada e intente armar una frase pero no pude, solo emitía tartamudeos.

-Está decidido- Hablo Tenten, o más bien grito- Matsuri será la vocalista-

Yo alce la mirada y agrande mis ojos

-¿Yo?- Logre decir mientras me apuntaba con el dedo índice, las demás asintieron.

-Sakura será bajista y haremos los coros, yo tocare la guitarra principal, tú la secundaria y Tenten la batería- Afirmo Hinata mientras las otras asentían.

Yo seguía en shock, venga ya, no era posible.

Le devolví la guitarra a Temari, las chicas se pusieron a conversar.

-Yo llenare la solicitud, pero necesitamos un nombre- Informo Sakura

Después de un buen rato diciendo nombres tontos, chistosos y raros…

-Umh…..Se me ocurrió algo- Dijo Hinata – El año pasado en Historia Antigua estudiamos a las ninjas o guerreras utilizadas como asesinas profesionales que eran llamadas "Kunoichis", se me vino a la mente que nosotras representemos eso, seamos guerreras de Konoha- Finalizo

-Konoha's Kunoichis- Respondió inmediatamente Sakura- Significa Kunoichis de Konoha o Guerreras de Konoha-

.-K's K!- dije levantando un brazo.

-Exacto!- comento Tenten

En ese momento sonó el timbre, todas nos levantamos y salimos conversando tonterías.

Al ser el primer día salimos temprano, mejor para mi ya hoy terminaba de mudarme.

Tras morir mis padres dejaron todo a nombre mío pero a cargo de mi tío y también compraron un departamento para mí y decidí que es hora de irme a vivir al departamento ya que no puedo soportar a Shion y además dejaron la empresa a mi tío y él tiene la obligación de darme un mensual para mantenerme pero también conseguiré un empleo de medio tiempo. Es obvio que mi tío me visitara y estará pendiente de mí ya que a pesar de que no le gusta la idea me está apoyando.

El departamento no queda muy lejos de casa y tampoco del instituto, ya está amoblado y ayer pasaron gran parte de mis pertenencias por lo que solo debo llegar a casa y tomar las cosas que faltan e irme a mi nuevo hogar.

Ahh, que bien suena eso!

Todas nos despedimos y yo fui hasta la estación junto a Tenten, hablamos un rato hasta que cada una se fue en su línea del metro.

Camine desde la estación hasta casa y cuando llegue me encontré con la espantosa cara de Shion, eso siempre me pone de mal humor.

Mi tío Kai regreso temprano para llevarme a instalarme en el departamento. Subí mis últimas pertenencias al auto, me despedí de mi tía y con una sonrisa falsa de Shion.

Condujo unos 15 minutos y entro al garaje de un gran edificio. Fuimos hasta el portero del edificio y mi tío le dijo un par de cosas, fuimos hasta el elevador y subimos hasta el cuarto piso, solo tenía dos puertas y eso me extraño, no creo que el departamento sea tan grande, ¿o sí?

En fin, abrimos una de las puertas y entramos a un lindo departamento, living grande y acogedor, dos cuartos, dos baños, una gran cocina, cuarto de lavado, etc.

El departamento perfecto, en pocas palabras. Y muy grande para mí.

-Bien Matsuri, deja tus cosas para ir a hacer las compras necesarias para que te mantengas con vida- Dijo con una sonrisa mi tío Kai.

Asentí y deje mis cosas en la habitación principal y salimos del lugar, fuimos al súper mercado más cercano y compramos de todo, mi tío conocía el lugar y me enseño un par de cosas importantes como donde se encuentra la estación del metro, un parque, una farmacia, el hospital más cercano y un sinfín de lugares así.

Llegamos casi al oscurecer y se presentó algo en casa, por lo que me dejo en el ascensor con unas veinte bolsas de compras o tal vez treinta, una tarjeta de crédito, un tanto de dinero y la llave del departamento.

-Recuerda que estaré viniendo cada semana y cualquier cosa puedes llamarme y pasare por aquí cada semana ¿ok?- Yo asentí

"_Espero que la horripilante cara de Shion se haya deformado en un feo accidente" _pensé de inmediato mientras subía hasta el piso correcto.

Mantuve la puerta abierta mientras sacaba fuera del ascensor las bolsas. Suspire pesadamente cuando termine, me dirigí hasta la puerta y la abrí, empecé a entrar las bolsas y cuando ya entraba con las últimas coche con alguien a quien no había visto por todas las bolsas que tapaban mi visión.

Caí de trasero y con todas las bolsas regadas en el suelo, sobe mi trasero con una mano mientras asentaba el peso de mi cuerpo con la otra.

-Ouch!- exclamé –Mira por donde andas!- le grité a el tonto frente a mí, cabello rojo y ojos aguamarina, un extraño tatuaje y por un momento se me hizo conocido.

-Tú fuiste la que me choco- Dijo en su defensa

-Si pero acaso tu no viste que venía con todas esas bolsas encima y no podía verte, ¿eh?- Le pregunte mientras recogía las cosas del suelo y las volvía a guardar, él se agacho y me ayudo a guardar las cosas.

Termine y me levante con las bolsas otra vez y caminé hasta mi puerta.

-Por lo menos gracias- dijo el chico ese

-Sí no me hubieras hecho caer te lo agradecería, tonto- respondí molesta y azote la puerta.

Me pase el resto de la noche guardando mis cosas en la habitación y arreglando todo, me hice una cena simple y me acosté temprano.

A la mañana siguiente me levante a tiempo, tomé una ducha y me arregle para salir al instituto, hice un desayuno pequeño y comí tranquilamente. Una vez lista, tome mi cosas y fui hasta la puerta, cuando estaba cerrando la puerta un grito me hizo pegar un salto.

_**-¿¡Matsuri!?- **_

_**Holii! Primero que nada espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ya estoy trabajando con la continuación y pronto será subida.**_

_**También quiero agradecer a Cerezos de un Lugar Soleado y a sukyhime510 por ser las primeras en darme apoyo por medio de reviews y me incentivaron a escribir la continuación!**_

_**Los quiero! Si creen que merezco un review déjenlo, si merezco un tomatazo láncenlo, acepto todo xD**_

_**Shina'Chan 'Ttebane**_


End file.
